Love Is Good
by SophieMary4
Summary: My view on how Stevie Rae and Rephaim should end up...
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Rae

Walking away from him was hard, but i had to. It took all i had not to look back at him, to run into his arms, to feel safe. NO! going back to him was... was... its was wrong, he had killed Anastasia, he had caused Dragon pain. I wouldnt... I couldnt go back to him... could i?

"Well hell Stevie Rae now your the one with boy trouble" I let out a sarcastic laugh "Well Zoey would be happy it's not just her"

I stopped just shy of the House of Night, I didn't know what was waiting for me, but it couldn't be good, Dallas had seen me with Rephaim, and no dough he would have told everyone by now. I slumped down by the tree, closed my eyes and sobbed. I cried for walking away from Rephaim, I cried for what my friends would say... for what Zoey would say, we never kept things from each other, she was... no she IS my BFF and always will be. I kept crying then heard foot steps aproching me, I looked up with a tear stained face and saw Zoey.

"Stevie Rae?" She sounded so shocked to see me and i couldnt help but burst out crying again, i felt her put her arms round me and pull me into a hug. I hiccuped and stopped crying, dried my eyes and looked at her

"I'm so sorry Z, I didn't... I mean... I..." I shook my head, what did I say "Oh sorry i have been away but i was with Rephaim, you know the Raven Mocker that killed Anastasia" Zoey just hugged me again

"You scared the poopie outta me Stevie Rae!" I looked up at her and mumbled

"I'm sorry Z" I closed my eyes, I knew soon enough i would have to face the music, face my friends... if they were still my friends... no i couldnt think like that, i wouldnt think i have lost them, i would be nothing with out my friends. I was so lost in my own thoughts that i hadnt noticed Zoey was talking

"...They left and took the Raven Mockers with them" She looked at me, i had a confused look on my face, who had left? Kalona and Neferet? would they just leave like that? She sighed

"Were you even listening to me Stevie Rae? Kalona and Neferet left and so did the Raven Mockers" She had a huge grin plastered on her face, i couldnt help but smile, even though i felt sad that Rephaim had gone... really gone... it was great to see Zoey smile, she had so much going on in her life she deserved to smile... and for a relatively good reason.

"Uh, Zo I gotta tell you something" I looked away from her, i couldnt face the way she would look at me when i told her, but i had to tell her.

"What is it Stevie Rae" she paused to let me speak but i couldnt so she continued "You know you can tell me Stevie Rae, i will listen to you, i wont judge you, you know that" I turned and looked at her and shook my head

"Your gonna hate me, you and the wins, Damien, Jack, everyone" I blinked to stop myself from crying again and she smiled at me.

"I wont hate you Stevie Rae, you were always there for me, and i will always be there for you, no matter how horrible the situation, i will always be there" I sighed and closed my eyes. Better get it over with

"Zoey... The reason I was gone is..." I opened my eyes to see her looking at me, she didnt say anything so i continued "I was with Rephaim" I swallowed and waited for her to yell or jump up and turn away from me. She didnt. She just kept looking at me, like what i had just said hadnt full registered with her yet. Her eyes were fixed on me, I could see so many emotions go through her, Anger, Sad, Confused, Hurt... I looked away from her, I couldnt watch that, not coming from Zoey, anyone but Zoey. When she finally spoke it was nothing more than a faint whisper and one word

"Rephaim?" She made it would like a question and i could hear the hurt in her voice, I couldn't trust myself to talk so i just nodded. I turned back to her, her face was blank.

"Zoey I'm SO sorry, I never... but the imprint..." SHIT! I hadnt said anything to her about the imprint. Zoey's face lit up, with... i dont know so many emotions and she yelled.

"IMPRINT! YOU IMPRINTED WITH HIM!" She was angry, that was clear and i just sighed and kept my voice calm.

"Zoey i would have DIED if he hadnt came, the Red Fledglings put me on the roof, just before day break!" Confusing took over on Zoey's face.

"He saved you? why... why would a Raven Mocker save a Vampyre?" Zoey was starting to annoy me.

"I dont know Z why dont y'all ask him? Oh thats right because he is GONE" I couldnt help it, but saying it out loud just made me cry again. Zoey must have felt a little sorry cuz she pulled me back into her arms and hugged me again then whispered to me.

I'm sorry Stevie Rae"


	2. Chapter 2

Rephaim

I watched her walk away from me, and it hurt. I whispered into the night knowing it wouldnt reach her and if it did it proberly wouldnt effect her.

"I love you Stevie Rae..." I felt... something new, i had never felt anything like this before, The Red One made me feel... loved. Not just the love you get from your mother anf father, but loved in a way i had only before imagened would feel like... and i never though i would feel it from a Vampyre... from her. I looked up to the night sky, my father would want me back with him soon, i didnt want to go back, i wanted to go after Stevie Rae, to pull her into my arms and kiss her, to feel her with me, keep her with me. My Stevie Rae. I closed my eyes and saw the image of us, stood at the pool looking in, her looking as beautiful as ever, the red marks one her face out lining her features, and me, a human. The image burned on the inside of my eyes and i felt... empty, I would never be that human, but she would always be the beautiful creature i have fallen for and that hurt. I could feel what she felt when she walked away, she was hurt. Not in the physical sense, but she was hurting and it hurt me to know she was hurting. I picked up and into the night, not caring that my wing was barely healed, but i took off and flew in the direction Stevie Rae had walked and silently i sat in the tree above where she was. She was crying and i wanted nothing more than to go down to her and comfort her. That was when i saw her the one that had hurt my brothers... that had killed them... she was walking to Stevie Rae and she had no idea that she was coming. I had to do something, anything.

"Stevie Rae look up" I begged from where i sat in the tree, and as if she had heard me she did, she say... what was her name... ah yes, Zoey, she saw Zoey and tryed to hide that she was crying. Zoey held Stevie Rae in her arms, she was happy, happy that my father and Neferet had left... and taken my brothers with them, what she didnt know what that i was still hear. I heard them talking about me, Stevie Rae had told her about me... I saw the hate in Zoey's eyes and she was screaming at Stevie Rae, making her cry. To see Stevie Rae cry made me angry, i know i shouldnt but i had to, i jumped out of the tree right in front of them...


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey

I couldnt help it, i just knew, knew Stevie Rae was out side, that she had come home, and (as usual) i did the stupid thing and just walked out. My friends thought i had gone nuts i could hear the Twins.

"Z where are-" Shaunee was iunterupted by Erin, he Twin

"-you going" Erin finished for her, i stopped brefly and turned to them and smiled.

"I'm going to get the High Priestess" I looked at them with a big grin on my face, looking around they all had the same expression. Confusion. Damien chirped into it.

"Z, your the High Priest-" He cut himself off then a massive grin spread across his face and he jumped up and squealed. "Ohmigoodness Stevie Rae's back, shes back isnt she" I couldnt help it seeing him so happy made my laugh and nod. I watched as they all, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Jack, Cole, Tj, Drew, Aphrodite and Erik got up to follow me but i shook my head and they stopped.

"I gotta go see her on my own guys, i gotta find out where she has been, i'll bring her right back inside as soon as i find her. Promise." They all just stood there and looked at me then one by one they all nodded and i smiled at them.

"I'll be back, and so will she." I turned and walked out of the dorm room and headed to the 'secret' passageway hidden in the wall, not particularly happy about going there, so much had happened there, i had seen some pretty horrid stuff, but if it ment i got to see my BFF then i would. I walked through the passageway and saw her, she was slumped against a tree, crying, her shoulders shook and her hair bounced around. I hated it that she was sad, I slowly walked over to her and head came up and she saw me. I was kinda shocked i hadnt really believed she was there, so when i spoke my voice sounded supprised.

"Stevie Rae?" I watched as she cried again and i felt bad, i walked to her and put my arm around her pulling her into a hug. I just let her cry not saying a word. What she had to say shocked me, she had been with Rephaim the same Raven Mocker that had killed Anastasia had made Dragon go our on a killing spree for all Raven Mockers and she had been with him. I was so shocked the things i said... i cant really remember, the next thing i knew was that he was there and she was in his arms. I just watched them then pulled up Starks bow and aimed at them, i had been meaning more to aim at him not her, but i knew that if it came down to it, i would shoot them both. She took a step towards me and i cringed back. immediately regretting it, i knew how it felt to have a BFF cringe away from you, Kayla had when i first turned and i just cringed away from Stevie Rae. I couldnt help the way i spoke to her, i was shocked that she stood up for him, I could see in her eyes that she really was the girl that i knew when i first came to the House of Night, the girl that had a freak obsession for anything country(Mostly Kenny Chesney) she was still that girl i help in my arms when she died. I could see i had hurt her and she was trying to shield that from me, thats when i realized i still had the bow pointing at her, i lowered it and looked at her.

"Ohmigoodness Stevie Rae im SO sorry" I put the bow on the floor and took a step towards her then saw the protective-ness in Rephaim's eyes and stopped. She looked at him then stepped towards her and stopped. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her and was relived when she hugged me back, i couldnt loose Stevie Rae, i had before and i wont again. I saw Rephaim start to move away and Stevie Rae whipped round and looked at him, begged him to stay and he just stood there. I watched them both then spoke up, aiming it at Rephaim.

"Do you love her?" It was a simple question and it made Stevie Rae look over her shoulder at me, she was shocked i just smiled at her and half shrugged. Repahim turned and looked at me then looked at her, but spoke to me.

"Yesss, I love her, more than i have ever loved anything in my entire..." I saw he found it hard to think of what it was so i offered him.

"Your exsistance?" He nodded and i saw Stevie Rae smield then I turned to her.

"Stevie Rae, do you love him" I know it sounded like they were getting married but if she loved him like he loved her then i couldnt kill him, she helped me and i would help her, even if that ment that bird man had to stick around. I looked at her but she was still looking at Rephaim. Then she whispered.

"Yes, I love him" I looked at her then to him and smiled, she was happy, and who was i to stop her being happy for once. I closed my eyes then opened them and looked at them both.

"They he is safe, i wont let anyone kill him, but its probely best we keep him away from Dragon."


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie Rae

I was seeing things, Rephaim couldnt be here, he should have gone with him daddy, but that didnt stop me, i threw myself at him, clinging to him, even though Zoey was sat right there I couldnt help it. I looked up at him and touched the side of his face, smiling, thats when i head Zoey.

"Oh GODDESS! Stevie Rae!" I turned to look at her, i couldnt believe what i was seeing, she had Starks bow pointed at Rephaim and at ME. My BFF was gonna SHOT me for being with him! I stepped away from him and was shocked to see Zoey cringe and back away, she actually cringed away from me. I just stood there then whispered.

"You shoot him, you shoot me too Z" I looked at her, looked deep into her eyes and saw the Zoey i knew, i saw my BFF not someone pointing a arrow at my chest. I looked at Rephaim, he was tence, I placed my hand on his chest and he looked at me, i kept his eyes locked on mine.

"It's okay" I said it softly to him and he relaxed, but i knew it was only until Zoey did something... that im not sure she would regret. I turned back to her, just watching her and spoke softly and calmly to her.

"Zoey, I'm still me, I'm still Stevie Rae. The girl that helped you with your problems, the girl that got over exited about stupid stuff, thats still me" I watched as she shook her head

"No Stevie Rae, your not" Her words were cold and harsh, and it hurt, she told me she would stick by me, she lied. I felt like a stupid kid, the world was closing in on me, crushing me, i was loosing my BFF, i thought i had lost Rephaim, I'm gonna lose everyone else and it hurt. I held back the tears in my eyes, I tryed to keep the hurt out of my eyes, i wouldnt let Zoey know she was hurting me. We had told her that when she got here and was the target for Aphrodite and her Dark Daughters, I wont give into her, shes not the Zoey i knew. That girl is gone. All thats left is the shell of her. Zoey blinked and the girl i knew came back, she lowered the bow and looked at me.

"Ohmigoodness Stevie Rae im SO sorry" she put the bow on the floor and took a step towards me then looked at Rephaim and stopped. I moved to her and just looked at her. She looked at Rephaim and then to me, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me, i closed my eyes and hugged her back, my Zoey was back. I felt more then saw Rephaim move away from us and i whipped round and looked at him then whispered.

"Please dont go" I watched him, he stopped but didnt turn to me he just... stood there.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey

I couldnt help it, i just knew, knew Stevie Rae was out side, that she had come home, and (as usual) i did the stupid thing and just walked out. My friends thought i had gone nuts i could hear the Twins.

"Z where are-" Shaunee was iunterupted by Erin, he Twin

"-you going" Erin finished for her, i stopped brefly and turned to them and smiled.

"I'm going to get the High Priestess" I looked at them with a big grin on my face, looking around they all had the same expression. Confusion. Damien chirped into it.

"Z, your the High Priest-" He cut himself off then a massive grin spread across his face and he jumped up and squealed. "Ohmigoodness Stevie Rae's back, shes back isnt she" I couldnt help it seeing him so happy made my laugh and nod. I watched as they all, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Jack, Cole, Tj, Drew, Aphrodite and Erik got up to follow me but i shook my head and they stopped.

"I gotta go see her on my own guys, i gotta find out where she has been, i'll bring her right back inside as soon as i find her. Promise." They all just stood there and looked at me then one by one they all nodded and i smiled at them.

"I'll be back, and so will she." I turned and walked out of the dorm room and headed to the 'secret' passageway hidden in the wall, not particularly happy about going there, so much had happened there, i had seen some pretty horrid stuff, but if it ment i got to see my BFF then i would. I walked through the passageway and saw her, she was slumped against a tree, crying, her shoulders shook and her hair bounced around. I hated it that she was sad, I slowly walked over to her and head came up and she saw me. I was kinda shocked i hadnt really believed she was there, so when i spoke my voice sounded supprised.

"Stevie Rae?" I watched as she cried again and i felt bad, i walked to her and put my arm around her pulling her into a hug. I just let her cry not saying a word. What she had to say shocked me, she had been with Rephaim the same Raven Mocker that had killed Anastasia had made Dragon go our on a killing spree for all Raven Mockers and she had been with him. I was so shocked the things i said... i cant really remember, the next thing i knew was that he was there and she was in his arms. I just watched them then pulled up Starks bow and aimed at them, i had been meaning more to aim at him not her, but i knew that if it came down to it, i would shoot them both. She took a step towards me and i cringed back. immediately regretting it, i knew how it felt to have a BFF cringe away from you, Kayla had when i first turned and i just cringed away from Stevie Rae. I couldnt help the way i spoke to her, i was shocked that she stood up for him, I could see in her eyes that she really was the girl that i knew when i first came to the House of Night, the girl that had a freak obsession for anything country(Mostly Kenny Chesney) she was still that girl i help in my arms when she died. I could see i had hurt her and she was trying to shield that from me, thats when i realized i still had the bow pointing at her, i lowered it and looked at her.

"Ohmigoodness Stevie Rae im SO sorry" I put the bow on the floor and took a step towards her then saw the protective-ness in Rephaim's eyes and stopped. She looked at him then stepped towards her and stopped. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her and was relived when she hugged me back, i couldnt loose Stevie Rae, i had before and i wont again. I saw Rephaim start to move away and Stevie Rae whipped round and looked at him, begged him to stay and he just stood there. I watched them both then spoke up, aiming it at Rephaim.

"Do you love her?" It was a simple question and it made Stevie Rae look over her shoulder at me, she was shocked i just smiled at her and half shrugged. Repahim turned and looked at me then looked at her, but spoke to me.

"Yesss, I love her, more than i have ever loved anything in my entire..." I saw he found it hard to think of what it was so i offered him.

"Your exsistance?" He nodded and i saw Stevie Rae smield then I turned to her.

"Stevie Rae, do you love him" I know it sounded like they were getting married but if she loved him like he loved her then i couldnt kill him, she helped me and i would help her, even if that ment that bird man had to stick around. I looked at her but she was still looking at Rephaim. Then she whispered.

"Yes, I love him" I looked at her then to him and smiled, she was happy, and who was i to stop her being happy for once. I closed my eyes then opened them and looked at them both.

"They he is safe, i wont let anyone kill him, but its probely best we keep him away from Dragon."


End file.
